Vertical support standards for the purpose of supporting shelving brackets are well known in the art. These standards are often comprised of narrow strips that may be mounted vertically against a wall and contain a plurality of slots such that tabs of shelving brackets can be inserted and supported by such standards. Vertical shelving standards are typically mounted to a wall through screws or other means such that the standard is not generally mobile or removable from its position if desired by the consumer after installation. Additional improvements thus in the manner of flexibility in positioning such standards combined with added strength and load bearing capacity thus remains warranted.